


Sunday Morning

by jb_andhismilk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, no really I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_andhismilk/pseuds/jb_andhismilk
Summary: It hurts Minseok that he can picture this.





	Sunday Morning

_Sunday morning rain is falling._

_Steal some covers, share some skin._

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable._

_You twist to fit the mold that I am in._

It hurts Minseok that he can picture this.

It hurts him as he sits and listens to Kim Jongdae singing it, his voice confident and strong in front of the audience and the band and JYP and everyone in the studio, every viewer who watches the program.

He sits and listens, puts on a happy face- because he is happy, whether or not he likes to admit it- with the others and drinks in Jongdae's tone as it paints a picture that's been floating in his mind for years.

He didn't know the words at first. The song was in English, after all, and he had no interest in hearing what it had said the first time he'd heard it. Jongdae was playing it for Yixing to hear on some foreign streaming website in their trainee days. He was explaining that lots of other idols recommended the song, and Jongdae immediately took a liking to it.

Minseok didn't take interest in the song's meaning until he heard Jongdae singing it one day, and suddenly the words that made no sense to his ears sounded as if they were the words of God speaking down directly to him with a special message. Minseok frantically searched the lyrics and their translation. He'd memorized nearly every word.

So now his bare minimum grasp of English and fantastic memory skills are keeping him afloat as he listens. Listens and pictures. He can almost see the pattern of the rain as it drips down the window in the same lazy manner that his eyes would peer open. He feels the arm draped over him, the warmth of skin on his own and small puffs of sleeping air against his neck.

He turns to his side, sees the most peaceful, angelic face next to him. Eyelashes poke at his cheekbones as he rubs his forehead against the other's, humming lightly to the tune that emerges in his mind with the rain's pattering outside. Maybe it's cold in the room, a little drafty, and Jongdae's never been one for sleeping in a shirt so Minseok tugs the duvet up to his chin, tucking him further in.

Jongdae groans and pulls the comforter completely from Minseok's grasp so that he can fully burrow his face inside it. Minseok's eyes shine with adoration at the sight before him as he runs his fingers through the dark tufts of hair peeking out of the covers. Jongdae's arms circle around him from somewhere beneath the duvet, tugging his midsection toward his own warm body and causing his legs to intertwine with the other's. There could be a schedule later, but for that moment Minseok decides he wouldn't be caring.

Minseok had woken up on rainy days to a drafty room before, had woken up in the same room as Jongdae. But the moments were never as romantic in reality as they were in his mind. If the younger had had a bad day or had been upset and decided to sleep next to his hyung for comfort, he would keep distance between them on the bed. If Jongdae had unconsciously drifted over to Minseok's side of the bed, he would roll away upon waking as Minseok pretended to still be asleep, pretended he was unaware of his cheek against Jongdae's shoulder.

It was what Jongdae believed. And when Minseok pretended to rouse up, there would be a moment of tension in the air before Jongdae would playfully yank the entirety of the covers from the elder and wrap himself in them, laughing when Minseok cried out in protest in vain efforts to take them back.

It was why the song was so special to Minseok, and it hurt him that it wasn't the same for Jongdae. When Minseok heard the song, he remembered the words and could picture the times he'd seen Jongdae sleeping next to him, the warmth in his heart that spread to every part of him at the sight of the other man. When Jongdae heard the song, he merely thought of how much he admired it and the American band that sang it. Nothing more. Nothing close to Minseok's dreams.

Suddenly Kyungsoo leans against him in a swaying motion, pulling his thoughts away and the dream that was only partially real. Minseok sighs, lets the last uplifting feelings within him drift away with the last of Jongdae's voice and begins to cheer and clap with everyone else.

Later, they file into the van to leave. Jongdae leans against Minseok, asking for his thoughts on the performance and Minseok jostles him with a shoulder and grins, telling him that he sounded perfect, that he always does. Jongdae shakes his head at the praise, still smiling nonetheless. Minseok smiles back because he's happy. He is. He has a successful career, friends who love him and beautiful dreams that are almost real.

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first AO3 work. Hope you liked it


End file.
